degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Wiki Anatomy Season 2
It's back! Season 2 of Wiki Anatomy will pick up right where the drama from Season 1 ended. Returning favourites will be joined by new additions. Stay tuned~ Characters *'Yazzy Stevens' - A fourth year resident. Last season, she called time on her relationship with Red but later learnt that she was pregnant. *'Red Karev '- A fourth year resident. Last season, he was heartbroken when Yazzy split with him, but later learnt that he was due to become a dad. *'Tori Kepner '- A fourth year resident. Last season, she was the life and soul of the party with her wit and charm. Will thngs still be the same. *'Cam O'Malley '- A fourth year resident. Last season, Cam slept with anything that moved. However as time goes by Cam begins to question if the sleeping around is really for him. *'Nick Webber '- The Chief of Surgery. Last season, his affair with Catie was outed and he ended up in a coma after an "accident." Now he's awake and out for revenge. *'Catie Grey '- A Neurosurgeon. Last season she became pregnant after her affair with Nick. As she continues with her pregancy, her world's rocked by Nick's awakening. *'Kieran Shepard' - A general surgeon. Last season, he began a relationship with Kaylin and agreed to move in with each other at the end of the season. Now as he enjoys his relationship, he's about to find out that the past has come to haunt him *'Matt Pressman '- A psychiatrist. Last season, he dealt with everyone's problems and learnt that Sarah was responsible for Nick's accident. This season, he continues to be everyone's shoulder but starts to question if he wants to be something more. *'Sarah Webber '- A top neonatal surgeon. Last season she learnt that her husband was having an affair and took swift revenge. She also became the interim-Chief. With Nick waking up and the realisation that she still loves him, Sarah faces several challenges as she balances business and pleasure. *'Dani O'Malley '- A tough no-nonsense cardiothoracic surgeon. Last season, Dani kept to the shadows, taking on the older sister role. Now, she wants to assert herself as more than just "big sis". *'Kaylin Gold '- A kind and sweet nurse. Last season, she began a relationship with Kieran and eventually agreed to move in with him. She also introduced Sarah to the world of pole-dancing. *'Damian Avery '- The nurse with all the gossip. Last season, Damian kept the "sass" in sassy. This season, he's looking to break out from behind the nurses station and establish himself as a bad-ass motherfucker. *''Lizzy Shepard ''- Kieran's ex-wife? Their marriage is shrouded in secrecy. Despite Kieran's best efforts to conceal his past, Lizzy is determined to cause drama and trouble for her former husband. *''Gegi Sharp ''- A former doctor at the hospital, Gegi was everyone's favourite and her sudden departure 2 years ago, shocked everyone. Now she's back and people have question but Gegi seems reluctant to answer them. *''CC Jones ''- Annie's replacement at the hospital. CC is kind and sweet and not afraid to take on anyone. She builds up a friendship with Red from the start but will his complicated relationship with Yazzy makes things awkward. Sooo, idk when I'll actually start this but it should be soon. I need to re-read the first season and look back properly at what happened but get ready for the ratchetness to return in the near future xD Category:Blog posts